Days Untold
by GhostJar
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers from third book. Lucy has left Lockwood & Co. after her encounter with the hollow boy. Now, she's trying to move on, but nobody said it would be easy, especially when she's working for the archenemies of her former team.


**Well, here goes. Since I'm waiting for the fourth book of the Lockwood & Co. series, I decided to write my own book, of sorts. I'm sure it will be extremely different from the actual fourth book when it comes out, but it's a way to pass the time, I guess. **

**This is only my second fanfiction ever (I used to have another account a long time ago), but I hope you like it anyway. I'm going for a pretty realistic interpretation of what might have happened after the third book. There are definitely spoilers from the third book, so if you haven't read it, don't read this!**

 **Anyway, there may be a little fluff, but that's not what this fanfiction will revolve around. I want it to be interesting, not just cotton candy and rainbows. I will be trying my best to stay true to all of the characters' personalities, which also means I will try to replicate Lucy's narrator voice. Now, thank you for coming and hopefully, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the** **Lockwood & Co.** **series.**

It had been six months since I had decided to leave Lockwood & Co. Me? I'm wasn't so different. Unless you counted the fact that I now worked in a ten-story building with a monster salary for one of the most powerful women in England. Technically, that is. For day to day work, I worked for a snub-nosed ginger man just out of boyhood. Compared to life at Lockwood & Co., it was dull and lifeless. But then, _anything_ compared to life at Lockwood  & Co. is like that. It had its perks though, like that salary I mentioned. I also got my own office, complete with a silver-inlaid mahogany desk, a personal computer and printer, a leather swivel chair, and a tea-and-biscuit station just down the hall. I guess I shouldn't complain—I had everything an agent could want. However, some things—like my closest friends, for example—were lacking.

I stood next to Kat Godwin, a Wraith and two Specters coming at us with trails of foggy ectoplasm. Iron chains circled our feet, and little Bobby Vernon slashed randomly at the approaching Visitors. We were safe in the iron chains—theoretically.

"Come on Kat!" squeaked Bobby. "What about you, Miss Carlyle? Hear anything?" Both Kat and I scowled.

"It's a little hard to hear anything with your constant questions in our ears," Kat said through gritted teeth. "Not to mention the bloody rain!"

What she said was true; the rain was thundering on the roof above us, drowning out any psychic noise we might have heard. That meant we could only rely on our Sight to find the Source of the Visitors, and in my case, I was seriously lacking in that department. Kat, too, was more of a Listener than a Seer. Bobby...well, he was more well-rounded, but in tight situations like this, I'd found that he was all but useless to sense things.

"Oh, dear," Bobby fretted as he swung his sword with little grace, his furrowed brow making him look even more like a mouse attempting to join the circus. "If only Kipps had come." That was ridiculous, of course. Kipps was even worse at Seeing than I was because of his age.

If only I could ask the Visitors why they were so angry. They might be able to tell me where their Source is...but no, I shook the thought from my head. My tendency to put people I cared about in danger because of my Talent was the whole reason I had left Lockwood & Co. I couldn't say I cared that much about these people, but they were my teammates. They deserved my loyalty as well.

 _Some loyalty_ , I could imagine the skull saying. I did that a lot on missions. I imagined the skull was there, calling out the team's flaws and telling me how stupid we were. It helped, sometimes. I guess being hard on yourself helps gets the job done. Then there were times like these, when I wished I could just forget about the skull's nagging voice. _You haven't even told them you're dangerous yet._

Enough. We needed to finish this. I glanced around the room, looking furiously for anything that stood out. It was a simple, old apartment room. There was dusty furniture, moldy floorboards, peeling wallpaper... I paused. In the dim light, I could just barely make out something partially revealed under the wallpaper.

"Bobby!" I shouted to be heard over the growing rain. "You said these three were artists, right? They were working on some sort of collaborative project and most of their plans were stolen?" Bobby nodded his confirmation. "What happened to the other plans, the pieces that weren't stolen?"

Bobby hesitated. "Well, I'm not really sure. They were never found."

I nodded. Just as I suspected. "Kat! Cover me!" She nodded grimly, her face set in determination, and tightened her grip on her rapier. I got out my silver chain net and held it ready in the same hand as my rapier. Then I looked over at Kat, gave her a small nod, and leapt out of the circle.

Bobby yelled something in surprise as both Kat and I sprinted across the room. We reached the wall with the peeling wallpaper, and I began to tear off more striped paper with one hand as Kat stood with her back to me and twirled her rapier expertly to keep the ectoplasm at bay. After a few seconds, a picture was revealed on the wall. I barely looked at it, but I knew this was the Source. Unfortunately, it was actually drawn _on_ the wall, whereas at a distance, I had thought it was on a piece of paper simply _taped_ to the wall. I swore, dropped my rapier, gripped the silver net with both hands, and thrust it against the drawing, covering it completely.

At once, the Visitors disappeared. The three of us sighed in collective relief. We had sealed the Source. Except, not really, because the moment I dropped the net, the Visitors would come back.

"Bobby," I called calmly over my shoulder. "Could you bring some of those new silver nails over here?" There was another of the advantages to working in a major agency—all the new, fancy materials to work with.

 **Well, there we have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Did I do a decent job of staying true to the character's personalities? Does Lucy's voice as narrator sound like her? Please post a review, favorable or not. I will only continue writing if I know at least one person wants me to.**

 **Thank you all for your time!**


End file.
